


Reading

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Alie Hawke [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied D/S relationship, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: "For DWC- do your Fenris and Hawke get married? If so, i want to see the proposal." From @dragynfox on tumblrAlie teaches Fenris to read but there are more kisses than words until the words pour out.





	Reading

It was another “reading lesson” with Alie. He read the book, whose subject he wasn’t even certain of anymore, aloud to her to practice. It would have been perfectly normal, easy even, except that they were both naked and she was licking his chest. He’d already fucked her into the mattress, on the floor, against the wall, and upside down, and they were “cooling off” by having another “reading lesson” according to Alie. Naturally, she was entirely too attractive for such a thing, her bare and bruised ass swaying as she somehow managed to hum with her mouth open while she licked random trails across his skin.

He droned on for another paragraph or two, then put the book aside. “Must you?” he asked her with mock frustration. She grinned up at him.

“I must,” she declared playfully, then licked his nipple. He groaned and rolled her over, pinning her hands beside her head.

“You are a glutton for punishment,” he growled at her, one side of his mouth tilting up.

“You know it,” she quipped, squirming under him as he pinned her down. He sighed as he leaned down to nibble her neck.

“Marry me,” she suddenly said. Fenris blinked and pulled back. She was flushed and biting her lip, but she met his gaze.

“I must have heard you wrong,” he muttered, frowning. She couldn’t be asking…?

“Marry me, Fenris,” she said again, and he shook his head slightly, feeling dizzy.

“What?” he asked again, still absolutely certain that he had to be hallucinating. Alie tugged her hands out from under his and reached up to grab his face. She pulled him down and kissed him fiercely.

“Marry me, Fenris!” she cried when she released him. “I’m completely serious here. I want to marry you!”

“But why?” he asked, his voice low and broken, still too shocked to process her words and what they meant. She frowned at him.

“Because I love you,” she told him like it should be obvious. “Because I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you! Because I want to be able to rub it in the face of every stupid idiot who tries to make a pass at me that I’m _yours_ and they can’t have me. I want to wear a ring that tells the world that we belong together. I want it to be legal so that if anything ever happens-” Her words choked off and she looked away for a second before boldly meeting his gaze once more. “Marry me,” she said firmly.

He cradled her face in his hands and searched her gaze, bright blue staring back, wide and guileless. She was completely serious. It was not something he had ever thought to have for himself. Though in truth he’d never really thought to have her for himself at all. But she was Hawke and she did everything differently. She fell in love with the broken former slave and she forgave him after he broke her heart. She welcomed him into her bed and into her heart and she fed his every desire. She hummed her happiness and she was always humming when he was nearby. She took his aggression and his dominance with a grin and a bratty retort and she soothed him. She was everything he never thought to ask for.

Fenris leaned down and claimed her lips, still cradling her face. Her hands wrapped around his wrists, holding him close as she kissed him back. When he released her he nodded. “Yes, Alie,” he told her, breathless from far more than the kiss. “I’ll marry you.” She grinned but he didn’t let her say anything more as he claimed her lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this piece got lost in my tumblr... I love it so much! They get married because Alie is full of spite and love. Yeah, that's right, I said it!
> 
> When trying to find tags for this story I ran across some interesting things I did not really want to know about the Stargate: Atlantis fandom... Yikes... I liked that show but now I have to look at it with different eyes... Not to kinkshame or anything, but I just didn't need to see that... Now I can't see anything else...


End file.
